If I Never Knew You
by polishprincess99
Summary: Sesshoumaru tries to convince Kagome to remain in the feudal era, will she stay with him or will she return to the modern era. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO IT. It's rated M for a scene in the second chapter, that while it's not graphic sex scene I don't want any issues, if you catch my drift.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to the anime/manga. This is just a story I wrote in my free time, while listening to sad songs and drinking red wine.

Kagome Higurashi sat on the side of a grassy hill in feudal era Japan looking up at the starlit night sky, taking in the tranquility of the world around her. Nature didn't have to contend with the so called conveniences of the modern era, the moon and stars lit up the night as opposed to street lights and neon signs and the air was fresh and clean not adulterated by car exhaust and offensive perfumes. She felt a tug at her heart as she realized this was the last time she would get to experience Japan this way as the next morning she would be jumping into the bone eater's well for the last time, she felt tears start to flood her eyes. She didn't want to leave, but she also knew that there was no reason for her to stay in the feudal era with the Shikon jewel complete and Naraku defeated her time in the feudal era was done. She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't feel a strong demonic aura approaching her from behind, however there was only one demon who could possess an aura that strong, she looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshoumaru approaching her at a leisurely pace. Her heart began to beat a little bit faster as he approached but not because she was afraid of him, they had grown quite close since Sesshoumaru started traveling with Inuyasha's group. They often slipped away from the group to have some private alone time together in secluded areas where they were able to talk or just spend time together away from the curious eyes of other members of their group or anyone else who might be watching.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," She said looking at him with sadness in her eyes as the realization hit her that she might never see him again once she returned to her time. While he did have a longer life span than humans it was still possible for him to be killed in the heat of battle, she quickly wiped her eyes trying to remove any signs of tears although she was pretty sure that Sesshoumaru could smell them.

"Kagome… what's the cause of your tears?" Sesshoumaru asked concerned as he approached the young female, he had been sensing her sadness ever since Naraku had been destroyed, it growing more intense as the days had passed by. Not that he could blame her, he was none too thrilled about what had been decided as far as her fate and had made a point of voicing his displeasure about it. He would be the first to admit than when they first crossed paths he had an extreme dislike of her, however after getting to know her better she had gained his respect for being fearless and trying to stand up to him even though she knew full well he could kill her at any moment, after his group started traveling with Inuyasha's group he came to realize that she was extremely protective of those she closest to her often causing bodily injury to herself in the process. He himself had been on the receiving end of her protection during an encounter with the monk Ungai, putting herself between the two of them and staring the monk down not moving until the monk stepped down. When asked why a priestess would protect a demon the answer she gave was that she wouldn't let the death of a friend rest on her conscious even though she knew full well he was more than capable of protecting himself, she had received a warning from the monk that this wasn't over and that if she got involved again he wouldn't hesitate to kill her although Sesshoumaru silently vowed to never let any harm come to her.

Kagome fought back the tears not wanting him to see her that way. "I realized that after tomorrow I might never see you again."

"You don't have to leave," Sesshoumaru said taking a seat beside her on the hill, and saw a small flicker of joy in her eyes before it disappeared behind a vail of sadness. "You could stay here with me."

"I wish I could but there's no guarantee that once a wish had been made on the jewel that I'd be allowed to stay." Kagome said as he gently wiped away a rogue tear that was running down her cheek, as she looked into the warm gold eyes of the man she had come to trust and love. "I'll never forget you Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome, come with me." He said standing up and helping her to her feet before flying towards the west with her on his back, his tail wrapped around her to shelter her from the wind that raced by. He didn't want her to leave, he had become quite smitten with her and wanted her to stay so that he could properly court her and eventually mate with her. He eventually set down in a secluded area of the forest, it was a place they had come to numerous times together a place where they could be alone. "I thought you'd like to see this place one more time,"

"Hai!" She said as she took in the place that had come to mean so much to her, this was the place she first realized her feelings for Sesshoumaru. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't notice him sit against the large willow tree that over looked the small pond, Kagome walked over and sat beside him resting her head against his chest as he subconsciously placed his left hand on her waist the sleeve of his haori covering her legs like they had done every time they came here. It was moments like this that she had come to enjoy with the demon lord, when Inuyasha made the choice of being with Kikyo over Kagome she found herself being comforted by Sesshoumaru and over time they found love in one another's arms. "Fate can be so cruel,"

"I know what you said about the jewel being the reason you're allowed to stay here, but I wish you'd at least try to stay here with me." He said causing her to look up at him with confusion in her eyes. "I'd rather have you try to stay here with me and lose you, then lose you forever and never know."

"Ses… sho… maru…" She said taking in what he had said, she was beyond conflicted did she stay with the one she loved with a possibility of never seeing her family again or return to her time with the possibility of never seeing Sesshoumaru again.

"I have something for you," He said reaching into the sleeve of his kimono and taking out a small silver necklace without him saying anything she turned and lifted her raven locks so that he could place it on her, the small crescent moon pendant resting on her heart.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said admiring his gift.

"Now no matter what happens tomorrow, I'll always be with you." Sesshoumaru said gently running a hand through her hair. "And I had some of my blood combined with the metal so that I'll be able to protect you from afar."

Kagome overcome with emotion wrapped her arms around him, and without hesitation he returned the gesture. She knew almost instantly what her decision would be the next day, she would miss her family but she didn't want to live the rest of her life not knowing that she could have been with him. She gently pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you as well," He said and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. They both knew that this was meant to be no matter what anyone thought, that they were meant to spend forever in one another's arms and be the genesis of a new world where demons and humans were able to co-exist in peace. "I suppose we should head back,"

"Jissai ni, I wouldn't mind staying here tonight." She said.

"That's fine," Sesshoumaru said and pulled her close to keep her warm as she put her head back on his armor covered chest and drifted off to sleep while he watched over her.

Reviews are appreciated, but please BE NICE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure Kagome?" Kikyo asked. "You do understand that once the jewel is destroyed there's the possibility that you may never be able to return to your era."

"Yes…" Kagome said. "And while I'd miss my family, there's something here I'd miss more if I did."

"So be it, however don't say you weren't warned." Kikyo said holding out the Shikon jewel. "But you are the one that must wish upon the jewel."

"Yoshi," She said taking it from the more experienced priestess before they walked out of the hut to the group of onlookers. "I've decided that I'm not going to go back to my time."

"Kagome-Chan are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes, this is my home now." She said looking at Sesshoumaru who beneath his mask of indifference was quite pleased with her decision to stay. "I have nothing to really go back to, other than my mom, Souta and Grandpa no one knows anything about this and if I did tell them about this they'd have me put away."

"What if you're still sent back though?" Miroku questioned

"Then… I'll know that I had at least tried to stay." Kagome said and with that she held the jewel in the palm of her hand. It was the source of so much heartache and pain, something as evil as this shouldn't have been allowed to exist as long as it has and yet it was the reason she was standing there, the reason she had found friends like Miroku and Sango and the reason she had met Sesshoumaru. The jewel was proverbial double edged sword, she took a deep breath concentrating on what she had to do a little afraid of what the outcome would be. "Shikon jewel… disappear. FOREVER!"

The words had no sooner left her mouth, the sky became dark and the jewel began to glow and levitate, the jewel began to crack and a bright light came from within causing everyone to shut their eyes and the jewel disintegrated into a dust finer than sand before blowing away in the wind. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself still standing in the village with her friends in the feudal era, a wave of relief washing over her, yet she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen.

"What will you do now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, she knew he still felt bad since he chose to be with Kikyo.

"I was actually planning on going with Sesshoumaru," She said and noticed him walking towards her.

"Are… are you sure, there's plenty of room here in the village." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah Kagome, you're more than welcome to stay." Kikyo added she had to admit that Kikyo was actually a very gentle person.

"In case you haven't figured it out," Sesshoumaru said and stood next to Kagome. "I have been courting Kagome and now that it appears that she will be remaining here I can continue to do so. Gather your belongings we'll be departing."

Kagome gave a quick nod of her head and went into Kaede's dwelling to gather what little she had before saying her goodbye's and leaving with Sesshoumaru, they walked for about half an hour before she climbed onto the demon lord's back and he took them back to where they had spent the night before. She still had an uneasy feeling she thought it had been nerves at first but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." She said not wanting to worry him.

"I thought we stay here tonight again, then tomorrow we'll head towards home." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok," Kagome said putting her bag down against the willow tree, she placed some kindling in the small fire pit they had managed to create the number of times they had been there and started a fire.

Sesshoumaru watched as she made herself comfortable, he had been pleased with her decision to remain in this era with him but he had an uneasy feeling that he could still run the risk of losing her. He walked up behind her as she dug through her bag, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood up causing her jump.

"Gomen," He whispered as she turned around to face him at that moment he knew he had made the right choice when he chose her as his mate. He leaned to capture a kiss and in one quick move had her down on the ground with him on top of her before breaking the kiss so he could look down at her, her raven black hair was sprayed out behind her and her eyes which once held fear for him were now filled with yearning.

A cry of passion is all that was heard throughout the forest as the barrier between demons and humans was broken, at that moment they were one being journeying into the future together while the moon and stars watched over them. Two souls traveling on different paths, a demon of noble birth destined to rule over an empire and a priestess born in the twenty first century two people never meant to meet but because of the Shikon jewel learned what love was in each other's arms. The demon lord pulled away from his beloved so he could look into her cerulean eyes as he filled her with his love and bound them to one another for eternity.

"I love you, Kagome" He said panting as sweat glistened on his face and body with the light from the moon.

"I love you too," She said pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Are you ok, you're shaking?"

He gave a simple nod before laying back down with his head on her breast and using his tail to cover their naked bodies as they fell asleep underneath the stars in one another's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt pain shoot through her body, this was it the past nine months had all lead up to this moment.

"MOM!" She called out sitting up in bed as fast as a nine month pregnant woman could.

"What is it dear?" Her mom asked coming into her room.

"I think this is it." Kagome said putting a grey zip-up sweatshirt over her pajamas and a pair of slippers.

"We better get going then, I'll get your grandfather and Souta." Her mom said leaving as Kagome grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs. While she knew she should be happy about the birth of her first child, it was bittersweet knowing that the child would never meet their father. Her mother and brother helped her down the shrine stairs and into a taxi, reminding her to breathe and keep calm. After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the hospital and Kagome was booked into a room where she was hooked up to machines to monitor her and her unborn child, while her family sat in the waiting room. Her attention was drawn out the window to the moon and was immediately reminded of Sesshoumaru.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Nine months ago after a night of passion with Sesshoumaru underneath the stars she found herself back in the modern era. She had been distraught trying to return to the feudal era, jumping into the well at least once a day but to no avail and when she found out that she was with child she knew she had to think about the life growing inside of her. She had gone to the library and done research on the internet trying to find out what had happened to Sesshoumaru but had been unsuccessful it still hurt that she didn't know if he was still alive. She instantly held onto the silver crescent moon pendant that still hung around her neck, drawing strength from it remembering what Sesshoumaru had told her.

"_No matter what happens I'll always be with you," _His voice echoed in her mind.

"And I'll always be with you," She whispered before the contractions began to get more intense and she was taken into a delivery room, the pain was almost unbearable as she brought their child into the world. The nurses doing their best to make her comfortable with wet towels and taking turns holding her hand until it was all over as the sound of crying baby and the words 'IT'S A GIRL!' were heard in the room. Five minutes later a half demon was placed in Kagome's arms, other than her blue eyes the little girl looked like Sesshoumaru with a head of thick silver hair.

"Do you have a name yet Ms. Higurashi?" A delivery room attendant asked.

"Tsukiko" Kagome said. "Tsukiko Higurashi."

"Thank you." The attendant said and Kagome was eventually taken back to her hospital room with her child that she happily introduced to her family. When everyone had left Kagome looked out the window at the moon that seemed to be watching over them, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. "I gave you a daughter Sesshoumaru, a healthy baby girl. I promise to raise her as best as I can and that when the time is right to tell her who her father is."

Kagome placed the child in the crib that had been placed bedside and whipped away the tears that were steadily falling from her eyes. "I'm so grateful that I got a chance to spend a moment in time with you. I'm so grateful to you, if I never knew you I'd probably have lived the rest of my life as empty as the sky. I'm never going to forget you, I love you Sesshoumaru."

-End-

Hope you liked it. Bet you thought Sesshoumaru was going to come in at the last second.


End file.
